


Daily Messages of Love

by SilverBardIcarus



Series: Klance AU month [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, College Student Keith (Voltron), College Student Lance (Voltron), Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBardIcarus/pseuds/SilverBardIcarus
Summary: Lance is in love with Keith, but he can’t take action on the overflowing feeling that takes over him every time he’s near the guy he loves. All about him is attractive: the way he puts his long fringe behind his ears, his ponytail, the reading glasses he uses when he’s reading in the living room at night and even his addiction to leave post-it messages in nearly any surface of the house. He sees it an opportunity.





	Daily Messages of Love

Lance turned the alarm off before waking up completely. He staggered his way to the bathroom, washing his face. He had deep circles under his eyes and couldn’t do his beauty routine, not when he had a exam week such as this. Lucky him this was the last day. He groaned to his dishevelled appearance.

He opened his door; the house was empty, as it usually was in the mornings. Keith has the habit of waking up early to jog, then he leaves for school after a shower. Such habits he’d never overlook.

Talking about habits… He looked left and there was a blue post-it glued on his outside part of his door.

“ _ Good morning, sleepyhead! Brought you a surprise. It’s on the counter. _ ” it said. A sleepy smile raised the corners of his mouth, soon giving place to a lovesick sigh.

They’ve been living together for about a year now and he fell hard for Keith. In the beginning, the quiet guy would make Lance feel lonely; he usually answered with monosyllabic and short head gestures. Although Lance could talk to rocks and every kind of animal as if they were joining the conversation, he felt the need to be liked by him. Soon, mostly after he practically obligated the guy to join the game friday with his friends and movie saturday with only the two of them, he started opening up. He was still quiet, but did his best to show he was listening and liking the conversation. The first time Keith smiled to him, his heart skipped a bit. He never felt this way about any of the girls he’d gone out with, in the past. That’s how he knew he was madly in love with the guy.

“ _ Enjoy your latte! Your test is going to be easy-peasy, you’ll see. _ ” Lance found the second post-it, a lime one, in the cabinet above the sink. He sipped his coffee and moaned; the guy knew a lot about him by now. Lance spent the previous day studying, barely giving attention to the Keith; the test he had was so important that he forgot about everything else and pulled an all nighter to be sure he’d do well. The only thing he wanted on the next day was to drink his favourite store coffee. Keith was almost a mind reader.  

He looked at the plastic cup and it had his name and a smiley face drawn on it. He giggled. 

The post-its were Keith’s way of communicating with him on the moments he wasn’t at home often due to his work or if he wanted something from Lance. The fridge was full of dishes requests.

Now one thing about Keith that no one had an idea about is that he expresses his emotions better on paper or text messages; the first time the guy texted him, he thought it was a completely stranger. Keith language was basically a mix of twitter slang, emojis and memes. Discovering this side of him made Lance love the guy even more.

He told himself that if he did well on this test, he’d confess his feelings for Keith… Who was he trying to convince? He’d confess to him either way and he knew it. The test wasn’t the only thing that was making his hands sweaty.

The day went by slowly; the test went okay, much to his relief, and he was certain of what he had to do. He spent the afternoon trying to figure out how would he tell the guy he loved him… He didn’t even knew if he was gay, despite the suggestive tips his brother and his boyfriend were giving about the things Keith liked and disliked.

Lance walked in the shopping district near his campus and breathing the chill air was helping him clear his thoughts. He dropped by his favorite coffee shop and order a latte; he needed to be alive until the confession. Going back, he found a toy shop and got hit by an epiphany. He knew exactly what to do.

  
  
  


As soon as he was done, he hurried back home and got things ready. He cooked Keith’s favourite meal and put it beside the gift he bought him on the counter. In the cabinet he left the most important part of his confession. A look at his watch told him Keith wouldn’t be home for at least an hour, so he hurried and took a bath; he wanted to wear his best clothes to receive Keith. He applied bb cream on his face and sat on the couch to  _ casually _ wait for him to arrive and see what Lance did to him.

Keith arrived half an hour later than he used to. He spotted the top of Lance’s head from the door and was about to call him when he noticed he was snoring. He chuckled. Sometimes Lance did this; he’d wait for him to arrive and ask him about his day while they had dinner. Although, the reason why he decided to force himself to do it being as tired as Keith knew he was…

He entered the kitchen to see what he got ready for dinner; he stopped with his hand in the air as he saw a plush toy. A  _ hippo _ plush toy; Lance know how much he liked those animals. Was his birthday and he didn’t know?

Post-its caught his attention. There were four of them; the words formed… He couldn’t believe his eyes.

“I like you” and the last one had a heart drawing. Keith was shocked, pleased, happy, emotive, all at once. He took one by one out of the cabinet and put on his pocket. He’d keep those as a memory.

He wasn’t the most eloquent people he knew, he didn’t know how to properly convey to the guy all the love he felt for him on those months they spent together. In the beginning, the first months they started sharing the house, he felt the guy would be dangerous to his heart. He flirted with people, animal and plants with the same energy and Keith was weak to his words. In no time, he was hopelessly in love. The guy wasn’t satisfacted with their polite relationship, he had to go and include him in every activity, to invite him to visit his family on holidays and casually touch him until he noticed he was in fact a touch starved person. But not anyone’s touch, only Lance’s.

The guy had tears on his eyes when he kneeled in front of the sleeping man. It was a pity to wake him up; he decided to hug his waist. He stayed like that for a while; he felt Lance embracing him, bringing him close and laying his cheek on the top of his head.

“We were awake?” Keith asked, smile against his chest. He smelled good.

“Hm… No.” he said, groggy. 

“I love you.’ Keith shyly admitted; he heard Lance’s heartbeats increasing and that nothing confirmed those feelings more than that.

“Me too, Keith, I love you so much.”

They spent a long time there, whispering loving words to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped up when I was trying to cheer my friend up. The situation was slightly different, and I do intend to write a sequel for this. It was short but I really enjoyed writing it.  
> See ya!  
> ~Lee


End file.
